


My Heart That Bleeds For You

by Final_Redemption



Category: Johnny Marr - Fandom, Morrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: Johnny Marr - Freeform, M/M, Marrissey, Morrissey - Freeform, The Smiths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_Redemption/pseuds/Final_Redemption
Summary: A very short Moz and Marr scenario set in 1995.
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Morrissey, Morrissey/Johnny Marr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	My Heart That Bleeds For You

The room was engulfed by static noise and tension in the air as the two men stood in-front of one another. They both tried helplessly to read each other’s minds, wanting nothing more than to avoid confrontation. 

“ Johnny, “ Morrissey finally spoke up, his royal blue eyes glimmering underneath the dim lights that hung above.

Johnny cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes with his fists, smearing his mascara all around them. 

“ Why are you here? “

Johnny stared on at Morrissey who was visibly terrified. He knew exactly why he was here. His body trembled, his eyes shook erratically as he observed Johnny’s every movement. 

“ The songs, “ Johnny’s voice wavered, his eyes stinging as he attempted to bite back tears. 

Morrissey cocked his head to the side, the lights casting upon his structure dramatically and his eyes glowing as he fiddled absentmindedly with a loose thread on his woolly jumper. 

“ What about them, Johnny? “ He clutched the table beside him, trying to remain stable as he involuntarily quaked in fear and anticipation. 

Johnny took a step closer, swaying slightly from the alcohol he had consumed before turning up unannounced at his once best friend’s doorstep. He placed his hands on Morrissey’s shoulders, cinnamon toned eyes that hung heavy with drink, sparkling like wine as they met with Morrissey’s strikingly blue ones. 

“ I- I finally understand it all now, Moz. You were in love with me and I didn’t even - “

“ Johnny, please... “

Morrissey clasped Johnny’s wrists, wistfully taking them off from where they once sat upon his shoulders. 

“ I have someone now. I don’t know whether you have realised, Johnny, but we are now in our 30s and that isn’t a time for such games. “ Morrissey stated, his eyes shut tightly, as if he were pretending Johnny wasn’t a breath away from his face. 

Johnny shook his head manically, cupping Morrissey’s face and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Morrissey couldn’t help but clutch onto Johnny like a lifeline, his heart erupting like a volcano with a love he had never felt before. Johnny’s tongue explored the inside of Morrissey’s mouth like a foreign land, stroking the roof of his mouth which caused him to moan in pleasure as he pressed himself closer to Johnny. He felt the other man’s hands travel to his hips as he desperately deepened the kiss. 

Morrissey finally came to his senses, pulling back and giving Johnny a shove of retort. 

They both were panting violently, faces painted with a crimson red and their hair disheveled. 

“ You need to leave. Now. “ Morrissey spat. 

Johnny stared on at him with expectancy, waiting for Morrissey to take back his demand. 

“ I mean it, Johnny! “ He had now began to cry, his cheeks splotchy and even more red than before as tears danced down them. 

“ If I had known back then, Moz, I swear I would’ve... “

“ Oh, god, Johnny, why are you doing this to me?! I am tired of being your little toy that you play with when you are feeling bored or self hating. I have grown from my mistakes, Johnny, I am no longer going to be your ticket for self validation and self acceptance. Get out! “ Morrissey bellowed, his voice shaking and breaking as his bloodshot eyes twinkled with the tears that trickled down his face.

Johnny felt his heartache as he looked upon the love of his life with sorrow. He knew that even if he were to leave, their hearts would never leave one another. From the day Johnny turned up on Morrissey’s doorstep, they were bound together forever.

Johnny wiped his teary eyes with the back of his wrist, hanging his head down in shame as the sound of Morrissey’s sobs echoed throughout the building. 

“ Nothing will ever change, Moz, I’ll always love you. “ Johnny whispered as he turned to walk away. 

“ Maybe in another life, Johnny. “

And with that, Johnny was gone for good.


End file.
